Frankie Cheeks
Franklin R. Cheeks was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster derailment in ''Final Destination 3''. Frankie was the third survivor to die. Biography Frankie lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania. Although he had already graduated from McKinley High School, he continued to sexually harass the students, including Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin. ''Final Destination 3'' Frankie is first seen recording Ashley and Ashlyn while they play one of the games at the carnival. He then follows them to the Devil's Flight roller coaster, and continues to harass them while they stand in line. He sits behind them when they board the roller coaster, so he can record them with his hand held camera. After Wendy has a premonition that the roller coaster will crash, she begins to freak out, causing a huge fight to break out between Kevin Fischer, Lewis Romero, and Ian McKinley. Ashley and Ashlyn get irritated and leave, and Frankie follows them off the ride shortly before it crashes as Wendy predicted, killing the remaining passengers on board. After Ashley and Ashlyn are incinerated by malfunctioning tanning beds, Frankie attends their funeral, where he tells Julie that he blames himself for their deaths, because if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have felt the pressure to look so good. He then tries to kiss Julie but she smacks him across the face. Death After the funeral, Wendy and Kevin go to a drive-thru fast food restaurant. Suddenly a runaway trucks starts rolling down a sloped road towards Wendy and Kevin, but they are trapped by an SUV behind them, and a Hice Pale Ale truck which backs up too close to the right side of Kevin's truck. Kevin continues to honk his horn to warn the man in front of them, but the man flips them off. The SUV behind them finally backs up, but the truck is already to close, and Kevin is forced to kick out his front windshield so he and Wendy can escape. When the truck rams into Kevin's truck the engine shoots out and the cooling fan located in the front slices off the back of the man's head. When Wendy and Kevin investigate they discover the man in front of them was actually Frankie. The fan spins one last time, spreading Frankie's brains everywhere, as Wendy and Kevin watch in horror. Signs/Clues * Kevin takes a picture under Stacy's skirt, with Frankie in the background, showing a fan behind Frankie's head foreshadowing his death. Kevin taking a picture under Stacy's skirt is a form of sexual harassment similar to Frankie recording Ashley and Ashlyn. * In the photo Frankie is flipping off the camera, whereas he flips off Wendy and Kevin right before his death. * The song "Turn Around, Look At Me" plays in Kevin's truck before the accident. * The word CONTROL on the message board at the restaurant disappears, indicating Wendy has no control over Frankie's death, and the out-of-control truck that causes his death. *In the opening credits, a ferris wheel is shown having a lighting effect in the shape of a fan. * Frankie shares the same name as a character in Final Destination 2, Frankie. Ironically, that Frankie's death is also caused by a truck. * At the drive-thru beside Frankie's car, a yellow flower says CURLY FRIES. It looks like the fan that killed Frankie and the color is the same as his car. * In the opening scene there's a picture of a circus freak biting down on a saw. * The Hice Pale Ale beer truck from Final Destination 2 was shown in the drive-thru. * The truck which begins the chain reaction has a color pattern similar to the fuselage of Flight 180. * The truck which begins the chain reaction has the logo 'Moving Thunder' on it. * If you noticed, in the beginning of the film, he was at first seen recording Ashley and Ashlyn in the water gun booth behind much before he was called by name before riding the rollercoaster, And when he died, Wendy and Kevin didn't notice it was him. * After his death, The silver mud flap woman necklace he wore, had blood on certain parts of it's body, making it look like it's wearing a dress and shoes. Appearances *''Final Destination 3'' (portrayed by Sam Easton) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) (as Frank Cheek) *''The Final Destination'' (reference in opening credits) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Sam Easton) Trivia *The motor fan that kills Frankie appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. *Frankie Cheeks is referenced in the opening credits of'' Final Destination 5'' by a''' fan blade 'crushing the screen. *﻿Many viewers believe that Frankie's camera caused Devil's Flight to crash, and are confused as to how the crash still occurred. However, this is not the case; the actually problem was that the hydraulics were already damaged (which is shown when oil leaks under Lewis's seat), and the camera caused it to break, causing the crash. Because Wendy's freak out, and Lewis and Kevin fighting, held up the ride, the hydraulics continued to leak, and by the time the ride started there was no need for the camera. *Frankie's death is similar to Billy Hitchcock's from Final Destination as both characters' casualties are caused by the main protagonists' own brushes with death. (Hitchcock's being the result of Carter's attempted suicide & Cheeks' being due to Wendy & Kevin's escaping a car accident.) *Choosing to save Frankie from the fan allows the viewer to watch what he has recorded on his camera. During which, he attempts to become a better man, but soon falls into his old ways. * In an alternate ending, Frankie actually survives when he's saved by Kevin. However, he suffers a neck injury and is later thrown in jail for sexual harassment. * In the novel, Frankie was actually decapitated by the fan blade. * In the original script of ''Final Destination 3 Frankie was never going to die. * The stuff about Frankie being a graduate was added later because Sam was too old to play a highschool student, but he was already considered perfect for the part. * The making of Final Destination 3 ''reveals that Frankie's original name was Scotty Cheek (it is said that in rehearsals Sam added an "s" to the character's last name by mistake). * The build up to Frankie's death was loosely based on a news report James Wong saw about people being held at gun at a Drive Thru. James realized the potential of having a death scene in a drive through, because it would be hard for someone to escape. * Before Frankie's death, Kevin mentioned Spongebob Squarepants. "Cheeks" is the last name of a character in Spongebob Squarepants. * He is the only third survivor to die to be male as there were female with personalities of Ms. Lewton (Teacher) , Nora (Mother), Samantha (Mother) and Olivia (Flirtatious, as Frankie is) . While their death could be separated in; Chest (Valerie), Eye (Samantha, Olivia) and Head (Nora, Frankie), And If to mention location, All of females died involved in building (House Kitchen, Apartment, Salon, and LASIK Surgeon) and he is the only one not to die in building. * Frankie is similar to Isaac Palmer from ''Final Destination 5. Both are perversive and both of their deaths have something to do with the head. Frankie got his head obliterated by a motor fan and Isaac got his head crushed by a Buddha statue. * in the novel, it is explained why Frankie was at the drive-thru. He was an hour early for a date with a woman so he decided to go to the restaraunt. Also, the novel gave the restaraunt a name, Butchie Burger. * In a very early draft of the script of Final Destination 3, Frankie is described as: SCOTT CHEEK, 18, a mash-up of Rob Evans and Bob Guccione; the fay flair of the former and the icky perversity of the later. He sports Warren Beatty's hair style from ''Shampoo. Don't be fooled, Scott's an inexperienced virgin poseur.'' Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Cheeks, Frankie Category:Truncated Category:Third Survivor to Die Category:Characters Who Alternatively Survive Category:Devil's Flight Survivors Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Sliced Category:Teenagers